My Flower Thee
by Pathatlon
Summary: One-shot about Hermione and Fleur when they met at an Order party after the war has ended. The story is short, take a few minutes to read and review it, thanks. It is the first fic that isn't HGSS I have made


**DISCLAIMER: J.K Rowling owns the characters. I make no profit!**

It was summer and almost the entire Order of the Phoenix was gathered at Hogwarts for the summer holiday before Harry, Ron, and Hermione's seventh year.

Fleur Delacour was also in the Order too and several people were looking discretely at Fleur, one of them more than the rest. Bill Weasley and Fleur weren't dating any more, much to Bill's chagrin, but he knew it was for the best anyway.

Hermione gave a soundless sigh and elbowed Harry and Ron, who were both caught by the Veela's beauty. She shook her head in disbelief and felt a slight thrill of not being able to be caught by someone's beauty like that. It was absolutely ridiculous.

She caught Snape's eyes for a moment, and gave a light smile. Really, the war was over and the man was a war hero! He had saved her life and she held nothing but deep respect for him. Her eyes travelled on and met the Veela's eyes; Fleur blushed lightly and averted her eyes. Hermione almost gaped. Had Delacour just blushed?

Hermione was shivering unnoticed, luckily. She wasn't ready to explain why she was shivering since it was summer and there was really no reason for her to shiver. It was an odd feeling, sorta the same feeling you get when wanting to establish an eye contact with a cute guy, and when you have succeeded you get a tinkling feeling in your stomach. Why was she feeling like that? She hadn't tried to establish a contact and she wasn't interested in the Veela, more like annoyed at her.

As the days passed Hermione found her more tangled in the Veela's net than ever. She read about Veela's and discovered that they did not affect women, but why was she affected then? Hermione wondered. She felt so silly, giddy, when attending meals, because she couldn't help think of Fleur and when she looked at Fleur their eyes tended to meet, and they'd both blush, unnoticed. Was Fleur watching her as Hermione was watching her? Hermione wondered. Not even the library could take her thoughts away. Too much was on her mind, and the greatest of them all was a certain blond woman with curls.

"Her-mi-O-nee," Fleur's voice called and Hermione's train of thoughts was broken. She looked up into the blue eyes of the beautiful Veela, and found herself getting warm.

"Yes?" Hermione managed to ask.

"I need une libre in ze library, and I wonder if you would zhow me," the Veela tilted her head, while watching Hermione from across the table.

"Um..." Hermione felt her throat dry up, and blushed lightly. "Sure, why not," she managed to agree and several people looked at her oddly, surprised that she was suddenly stuttering and acting quite quiet lately.

"Mione, you alright?" Ron leaned closer and Hermione looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I was just in my own thoughts and wasn't ready with an answer," she informed, which was in the direction of the truth. Ron accepted the excuse.

"Can we go now?" Fleur asked politely and Hermione nodded dull and stood. They followed in silence down to the library.

"Which book is it," Hermione turned to face Fleur, and was startled to find Fleur looking intensely at her. Silence reigned and Hermione suddenly found it hard to breathe. Fleur moved a step closer and moved her hand up to caress Hermione's face, eyes never leaving each other's.

The kiss was gentle, almost too gentle, but also hesitant. Hermione was confused and shocked, but somewhere her subconscious kicked in and kissed back, gently. They pulled away and looked at each other, Fleur had a small smile playing in her lips and Hermione was standing dumbstruck, in disbelief of what had just happened.

"Ze book doesn't matter," Fleur said and left Hermione alone in the library, completely blank.

The days swept away between Hermione's fingers. Fleur was acting like nothing had happened and was laughing beautifully of what the _men_ said to her at meals. A few times they caught each other's eyes, and Hermione sniffed at her, after which Fleur would go back to charming the men even more. It was getting to a point where Hermione could barely stand it. It was too much. Fleur was trying to make her jealous, and it was working! Hermione did not know why Fleur was doing it, but she was angered that she could just pretend that nothing had happened and go back to be the Veela she was, charming all men!

"You are zo funny!" Fleur exclaimed after Charlie had said something funny. She shook her head, her blond curls waving beautifully, and Hermione suddenly realised that she couldn't take it anymore. With a loud _clatter _Hermione dropped her dinner fork and knife onto her plate and stood, looking angrily at Fleur and then she turned on her heel and marched towards the exit. No one had seen that one coming, and Ron was, stupidly, just about to joke that Hermione was jealous of Fleur's attention, but then Fleur herself stood.

"Her-mi-O-nee," she called.

"No!" Hermione informed angered. Fleur flew out of her chair and over to Hermione, who had just reached the exit. Fleur reached out and stopped Hermione. Hermione turned around, looking angrily at Fleur.

"I wanted you to respond to my affections, you have responded," Fleur whispered quietly.

"What?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"You're not..." she trailed of, but the word _gay_ lingered in the air.

"Yes!" Hermione informed exasperated before she knew of it. She didn't really care, because quite frankly then she found it true somewhere deep inside, but she hadn't realised it before now. Fleur beamed and grasped Hermione and pulled her into an intense kiss. Gasps were heard in surprise in the hall from the table where the Order sat along with few others.

They pulled away, both looking flushed. A strand of hair had fallen into Fleur's face, and Hermione reached out and removed it, feeling a tinkling feeling when touching Fleur.

"You want to go for ze walk?" Fleur asked and Hermione smiled lightly and nodded.

"Very much," they linked their arms and left the Great Hall under moping faces.

"Didn't see that one coming," Harry informed from the table when the pair had disappeared.

"No, mate... Hermione's gay, and with Fleur... No wonder she's been so pissed lately..." Ron agreed thoughtfully. Severus Snape sniffed the air in cold arrogance and stood to leave. Barely had he left the hall when a tear slid down his face by the thought of Hermione....

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**Tell me what'y think!**


End file.
